


Yours only

by black_shadow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death, Crying, I Made Myself Cry, Letters, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_shadow/pseuds/black_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter Hamilton writes to Lauren's after hearing of his passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours only

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> -Creator

_My dearly beloved,_

_I, Alexander Hamilton, found out about your passing this morning via a message from your father._

_And I, Alexander Hamilton, for the first time in a long time am rendered speechless._

_I miss you..._

_I need you..._

 

_Without such a smile as yours I am sure my sanity will falter from time to time. I wish only for peace in your heart now Laurens, for you deserved all yours dreams realized 10 times over._

_I imagine what it would be like, us meeting a month from now under false pretense of a meeting or a drink. I imagine the girl you would have one day married. I imagine the way your hair fell into your face when you feel onto a cot just perfectly._

_Lafayette is a mess. So I am. Hercules as well._

_I will busy myself with work like I know you would want me to do._

_I hope you wait for me after my earthly career is over my love, for the after life promises no shame or hiding under false pretenses of a meeting or drink._

_Philip would have loved you._

_Yours only,_

_Hamilton_

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm going to hell


End file.
